


【M00】Instruct 1

by Noodles513



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: BDSM, M/M, Spanking
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:41:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27134011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noodles513/pseuds/Noodles513
Summary: Spectre電影觀後腦補文，BDSM設定/Dom M ,Sub 007
Relationships: James Bond/M, James Bond/M | Gareth Mallory





	1. Chapter 1

Gareth Mallory，一個天生的支配者，只要他一開口，那低沉的嗓音與那對如鷹隼般銳利的眼神，總能讓面對他的人敬畏三分，很少人有膽子違背他，在MI6中，特工們對他擁有一定的信任以及尊敬，Mallory的命令下達，特工總會在狀況許可之下達成任務。

任務總不可能每一次都如此順利，身為MI6最高指導單位，Mallory並不希望他的特工為達任務不擇手段甚至犧牲寶貴生命，他總會為整體做出最佳的評估，並且相信他的特工，每一位00部門的特工將自己獻給了MI6，遵從Mallory的指示。除了一個人例外，Bond，James Bond。

編號特工，007，擁有傳奇代號的男人，不得不承認他肯定是MI6目前最為優秀的特工，任務執行率達頂標，射擊率精準，近身搏擊不容懷疑正也是他的強項，但卻擁有個致命問題。

Bond容易自行更改計畫，甚至在未得到任務指示前便私自行動，讓人無法捉摸他的行蹤，曾經有次Q裝了個發信器在他身上，卻在短短的幾分鐘內，Bond巧妙的再次消失在監視螢幕上，這點著實讓身為他的上級長官Mallory十分的頭疼。

「任務結束，M。」在墨西哥結束他的私人任務後，果不其然回到英國倫敦一下飛機手機恢復訊號後看到好幾通來自於MI6的加密來電，他勾起嘴角將線路連上了他的上司。

「你知道自己在做些什麼嗎？Mr.Bond，在非任務期間我並沒有資格控管你去了哪裡，但不要以為我不知道你在墨西哥做些什麼，鬧事鬧得沸沸揚揚，登上今日泰唔士報的頭條？」Mallory率先以一連串的語句疲勞轟炸著剛回到國內的特工，與平時帶著英倫紳士的說話口吻大不相同，不等Bond回應，他命令著電話另一頭的男人，「你最好明天一早直接到我的辦公室說明。」電話啪的一聲被切斷，Bond被一聲刺耳的電子音逼得將手機拿離耳邊。

「糟糕，看來有人真的生氣了。」將手機收回胸前的口袋，Bond無奈的嘆了口氣，「這次不曉得會被長官碎念多久」，他提起行李踏著沉穩的腳步離開機場坐上了出租車，回到MI6分派給每位特工的公寓後，湛藍的雙眼環視那空蕩且異常冷清的室內擺設，「果然還是這裡好」，好幾年的時間Bond都居住在這間公寓，他並不是會為自己添購家具的那種人，對他來說這也許只是個能夠稱上"棲身之地"的地方，還記得上次Moneypenny來拜訪的時候誤以為Bond剛搬家，Bond則對他露出了個燦爛的微笑，「這裡對我來說夠溫暖了，Eve。」

Bond脫去身上合身剪裁的淺灰色西裝，赤裸的身軀上頭再次添了幾道傷口，他緩步走向浴室，掩上了門，轉動著開關讓溫熱的水流灑向他全身的疲憊，短刺的燦金髮絲沾濕後變得服貼，身上帶有的傷痕，因水流所刺激帶著陣陣疼痛。

洗淨疲憊後的特工拿起毛巾將頭髮上的水珠擦得半乾，一條毛巾圍在腰間上十分隨興，躺上床準備就寢的他突然腦中閃過Mallory，那張英俊的臉龐，不苟言笑的表情，還有那雙總是能看透人心帶著陰鬱色彩的雙眸。

回憶起Mallory剛取代前任M成為了MI6的首長，那時候Bond正受到M夫人辭世所打擊，他並沒有辦法馬上信賴這位新來的M，更何況是在先前處處刁難他的那位前"情報及國家安全委員會主席"，他能夠接受新的任務，但這並不代表他能夠同樣接納Mallory。

直到那次任務，Bond再一次的脫離指揮，Tanner，MI6最為忠誠的幕僚長因此開始有些慌了陣腳，剛脫離預定路線後，007遇上一群衝向他的敵人，這時他還能夠游刃有餘的將他們一個一個放倒，卻沒發現這只是個開端，埋伏在背後的敵方突然之間大量湧上，原先列為本次任務暗殺目標，英國最為龐大的槍枝走私集團首領卻坐上直升機脫離險境，放著Bond和他的手下們廝殺。

Mallory一直在一旁注意著目前狀況，安靜的掌握一切，他讓Tanner暫時退下，接通與007的線路，透過耳機上頭的麥克風進行指揮，榛綠色的眼眸緊盯著螢幕上的畫面，協助Bond將面前的敵人一個接著一個處理乾淨，並在最後命令007撤退，他看著螢幕上的特工全身沾染著血跡對著監視系統揚起了嘴角。

「Sir，007已按您所指示進行撤退。」Tanner在重新拿回指揮權後過了將近一個鐘頭後敲響了Mallory辦公室的大門向他報告。

「謝謝你，Tanner。」Mallory抬頭看向幕僚長接著繼續手邊的文件批閱，顯然對於已經脫離險境的007沒其他進一步的指示。

這個任務影響了Bond，他對Mallory的印象因為這一次徹底改觀，只要想起那時候耳機內Mallory的低沉嗓音，準確的指示，以及對他的信任，Bond的心臟就像是不受控制一般劇烈跳動著撞擊胸口，他不得不承認自己喜歡Mallory對他下達命令，就算他仍然會擅自評斷是否遵從這些命令，為了達成他個人的目的，這種時候Mallory通常十分憤怒，因為Bond的私下行動總是伴隨著更多的危險。

在床上輾轉難眠的金髮特工，因為墨西哥那場任務所帶來的疲憊使得全身肌肉產生劇烈酸疼感，他已經無法準確算出自己翻了第幾次身，腦中閃過明天一早還得到Mallory的辦公室進行報告，更是讓他內心升起一股莫名的煩躁感。  
清晨來臨，窗外透進倫敦少有的陽光，照耀在Bond燦金的頭髮上顯得耀眼，徹夜未眠的男人打了個哈欠，掀開棉被後走進浴室中將自己打理得體面，剃刀沿著下巴邊緣將刮鬍泡除去，原先帶著鬍鬚的下巴再次光潔。

身為最為迷人的特工，007總是能將自己打理得完美，在鍛鍊得肌肉分明的上身套上了純白的襯衫，袖子向上捲起一摺，脖子上的純黑領帶則繫上標準的溫莎結，外層穿起手工剪裁的合身西裝外套，他側身對著全身鏡確認了穿著，滿意的對著鏡中的自己勾起嘴角。

難得一早走進MI6的辦公大樓，許多同僚看見James Bond都露出一股驚訝的模樣，但他並不以為意，沿途並未停下與人交談，他只是按著計畫直接走向Mallory的辦公室。

「James，真難得一早看見你，有和M約？」坐在門邊的Moneypenny散發著一股慵懶的氣息對眼前的男人拋著媚眼。

「Eve，M在裡面？」Bond回以她一個淺淺的笑容，Moneypenny則對他比了一下手勢，請他直接進去辦公室即可。

“叩!叩"他禮貌性地敲響辦公室的大門，裡頭的男人以低沉的嗓音回應"請進"Bond才推開厚重的門板走了進去。

金髮特工與Mallory的距離僅隔著一張實木辦公桌，他識相的站得直挺挺準備接受Mallory的轟炸，但他的長官正低頭忙著批閱公文，持著鋼筆的右手在紙張上摩擦出細微聲響，「稍等我一會，Mr.Bond，我得先將你搞出來的這些麻煩事處理完畢，再來”處理你”。」

Bond得承認當Mallory提到”處理你”三個字的當下，他原先平緩的心跳又再次騷動著，他不曉得自己怎麼會有如此不正常的生理反應，也許該將問題歸咎於昨晚徹夜未眠，他這樣說服著自己。

隨著時間一分一秒的流逝，他的視線從Mallory的辦公桌逐漸轉移至他上司的辦公室，觀察著這既熟悉又陌生的工作環境，實木的書櫃上頭整齊放滿了各式書籍，他從來沒認真看過這些書本的名稱，就算是現在他也沒興趣知道那上頭都放了些怎樣的書籍，他只發現到Mallory的辦公室內每樣東西都擺放得十分整齊，就像Mallory本人一樣，俐落，且乾淨。

「Mr.Bond，你對我的辦公室不曉得有何高見？看你似乎在這段時間十分認真的研究著它。」Bond被Mallory突然打破寂靜的嗓音所吸引注意，湛藍的雙眼直視著辦公桌前的長官，而那男人已經放下了他手中的鋼筆，雙手撐著自己的下巴，隔著辦公桌看著他的特工。

「十分完美，Sir。」他不經意的回應著Mallory的問題。

「喔？但我想我們的注意力不該放在辦公室上頭，你欠我一個解釋Mr.Bond，關於昨天的那通電話。」Mallory榛綠色的雙眸惡狠狠的盯著Bond，尖銳的視線刺向面臨過多次生死關頭的特工，讓他不禁緊張了起來。

「我只是趁了這次的假期去了趟墨西哥度假，Sir。」

「說真話。007」他就像看透了一切，溫順的語氣中含有著絕對的權威，狠咬著Bond的思緒。

「並不是什麼大不了的事情，需要長官您特別關心。」他知道這樣的回答絕對無法讓Mallory滿意，但他並不打算輕易的透露出訊息。

「我想你是不想說？不是什麼大不了的事情？可以成為泰唔士報的頭條？007，別對你的長官有所隱瞞，尤其是當你搞出了如此重大的跨國事件，甚至讓你的長官為你擔心。」他沒補充的是，為了這件事他需要面對多少上位者的質疑，00部門的存留早已經被其他部門在開會中不斷拿出來針對以及討論，現在只要隨便出點差錯，那些官僚就像是聞到鮮血的鬣狗一般，必定會是場硬仗。

Bond聽見Mallory的言論心中有些動搖，為我擔心？真的假的？那個Mallory？

他挑起了一邊眉毛，一如往常的輕挑口吻說著「長官，我不值得您為我擔心，就如我所說的，我只是去墨西哥度假幾天罷了，誰要找上我不是我能控制的。」

「你說你不值得我擔心？你知道你這次私自行動差點讓一台直升機從滿是人的廣場上摔了下來？那並不僅僅是你個人的安危問題，而是牽扯國家之間的安危問題，身為大英帝國的特工難道你沒有自覺？而且別看不起自己，007，你不曉得你的性命有多值錢，雖然那是對某些特定人士來說，對我來說你則是我手下重要的特工，James，沒有我的允許不准你漠視自己的性命。」Mallory的語氣因Bond的輕挑而激動。

「抱歉，Sir，您為我擔心這點在我的思考範圍之外，這訊息讓我有點驚訝。」Bond試著讓自己保持鎮定。

「雖然你這次平安歸來，但很可惜我得為你這次擅自私下行動，差點讓自己以及國家深陷危險，以及最後還讓你的長官為你擔心為你善後，這幾點懲罰你。」Mallory從辦公椅上站了起來，緩步走到門邊，將門輕輕的上了鎖，他將身上湛藍色的西裝外套脫了下來，妥善的掛在辦公椅上頭，坐上會客區的黑色皮質沙發，動作優雅的將袖口的扣子解了開來，接著將袖子捲至手肘處，露出擁有肌肉線條的手臂，他拍了拍自己的大腿，「James，過來。」

Bond不禁開始為了這發展而緊張，額頭上的汗水緩緩滑落下來，他從未看過Mallory這個模樣，但說真的，真他媽的性感，他小心翼翼走至Mallory的身邊，雙手貼著大腿兩側安靜的等待指示。

「你知道對待不聽話的孩子最好的方法是什麼嗎？」Mallory淺淺的對著他露出虎牙微笑著，那笑容充滿著危險，不禁讓平時於死亡邊緣徘徊的特工感到背脊發涼，一股寒意竄了上來。

「不清楚，Sir。」他讓自己站得更加直挺，就有如站崗的衛兵似的一動也不動。  
「我想，依你的這幾項錯誤，值得我將你狠狠的揍一頓，James。」Mallory喊著Bond的名字，語氣十分的溫順，卻說著並不相襯的威脅語句。

「非常抱歉，Sir？」Bond對於Mallory突如其來的發言似乎有些疑惑。

「將褲子脫下來，趴在這。」Mallory對他下達著直接命令，彷彿完全沒有一絲商量空間似的嚴肅。

「不……Sir，您不應該這樣對待一個成年的特工。」Bond雙目與Mallory對視，直接的反抗著他的命令。

「我只再說一遍，把褲子脫下來，James，然後趴到我的腿上。」Mallory榛綠色的雙眸有如猛獸一般直盯著他，命令雖簡短卻十分的有魄力，連不願服從命令的Bond也不自覺的解開西裝褲上頭的皮帶，西裝褲隨之垂落至地面，他將修長的雙腿從褲管伸出，脫去的褲子隨意的放置在Mallory辦公室的地面上。

金髮特工僅穿著一條短得勉強遮蔽私處的黑色低腰四角褲緩慢的走向Mallory，吞嚥了乾澀的喉頭，趴上了他長官的大腿，直覺性的意識到Mallory準備對他做些什麼而心跳加速著，他不敢承認自己現在竟然感到有點興奮，根本無法相信他有這麼一天會趴在Mallory腿上，一切都像夢境似的不真實。

「很好，服從長官的命令，是你最需要記得的。」Mallory邊說著邊將寬大的手掌撫上Bond的臀部，緩緩將那條用來勾引人的合身內褲向下拉扯，「等等，Sir、住手！」身下的人愣了一下激動的轉過身，對著Mallory抗議著，不料Mallory不顧Bond的反抗，朝那裸露出來的挺翹屁股重重的揮下一巴掌，不偏不倚的打在左邊的臀瓣上，Bond因為突然遭到的拍打疼到不經意的喊出聲音。

「從現在開始，我會用我的手掌直接教訓你，James，希望在你下次想要私自行動前能夠想起這些疼痛，這不是一場性愛遊戲，而是個懲罰。」稍早之前被Mallory拍打的部位，開始泛起淺淺的粉紅色，一個清楚的掌印慢慢在那白皙的臀部上頭浮現出來。

Mallory是真的用了力道在教訓Bond。

「Sir，抱歉。」Bond知道Mallory確實正在生氣，他現在像個壞孩子一般被他的長官壓在腿上打屁股，想到這裡身為編號特工007的男人不禁將已經通紅的臉埋入自己的手掌中，他知道疼痛的刺激能讓他興奮，他從來沒想過自己會遇上這種事情，這是個私人的小興趣，從未有人知道，Bond也沒打算實踐這些事情，若他想要的話，他能夠找個"性虐待俱樂部"在裡頭找點樂子，但他並沒有這麼做，經歷這件事讓他明白，原來他只是在等待一個能夠支配他一切的人出現。

Mallory正是他所期待的那個人，他能夠從他的長官身上獲得從未體驗過的快感，比起性愛更為刺激。

「James，勇於承認錯誤是好的，但很可惜我得和你說這場懲罰並不會因此而結束。」下一掌揮了下來，同樣的位置，左邊的臀瓣，「呃!」吃疼的Bond想伸手去撫摸自己挨揍的臀部，卻被Mallory抓住手腕，「在懲罰結束前沒有我的允許，不准擅自伸出手。」

「聽見了嗎？James。」男人揮下了第三掌，啪了一聲落在右邊的臀瓣上，「是的，Sir!」接下來的幾分鐘，寂靜的辦公室內僅有此起彼落的巴掌聲響，清脆且響亮，一個接著一個落在Bond的臀部上，過不了多久，Bond的臀部已經被染上了一層粉紅，熱辣的感覺以及刺痛的感覺伴隨而來。

他安靜的接受這懲罰，他知道這是他所應得的，是他擅自瞞著Mallory偷偷去了墨西哥，切斷所有聯繫，完成M夫人臨終後所留下的最後一個任務，屬於007能夠為那位女性完成的任務。

他並不打算告知Mallory，這是他與M夫人之間的事，他只想默默將任務順利完成，作為一個結束，在這之後他才能將自己全權的交由Mallory負責，讓Mallory支配，並且無其他妨礙。

「結束了，James。」就在Bond在內心思考事情時Mallory落下了最後一掌，他輕輕的撫摸著Bond淡金色的頭髮，向他宣布結束。

Bond對此並沒有反應，仍然趴在Mallory的腿上，「怎麼了？打幾下屁股就站不起來了？這不是我所認識的007。」他輕輕拍了拍Bond熱辣的屁股身下的男人總算回過神喊著，「Sir，住手，很痛。」他從脖子到耳根後方泛著紅潤的色彩，回頭湛藍色的雙眸泛著水光瞪著Mallory。

「James，你知道你為什麼會被懲罰嗎？」他的手撫上了Bond的臀部，由尾椎處向著雙腿之間輕輕的撫弄著，像是在撩撥他的情慾一般放輕手中的動作。

「因為我未得到許可，擅自行動，還讓您為了我擔心，抱歉，Sir。」他將稍早之前Mallory所列出的罪狀重新復誦了一次。

「你還漏了一項，James。」Mallory挑起眉接著他的話說「你讓我在意，絕對不容懷疑的在意。」

Bond整個人愣住，生怕自己會錯意一般小心的詢問「Sir，我可以當做您剛剛是在對我進行一段告白嗎？」

「我是個保守的人，我不會隨意的去搭訕任何人，James。」他讓Bond從他腿上下來，看著他那雙清澈的藍色眼眸說「我知道你喜歡這種刺激，從你的反應讓我知道我並沒有猜錯。」

Bond這時發現他位於雙腿之間的下身悄悄的抬起頭，他縮著身子將垂落在膝蓋的內褲向上拉，並且以最快的速度將落在地上的西裝褲穿上，卻沒有逃過Mallory的觀察，他知道他的特工起了生理反應，嘴角在難以察覺之間露出了一絲笑意，轉眼之間便迅速消散。

「你願意讓自己成為我的男人並和我成立一段支配與服從的關係嗎，James。」Mallory雙手環抱在胸前，榛綠色的雙眸充滿著堅定。

「這我得考慮一下，Sir，如果這樣意味著之後我的屁股可能得常常挨揍的話。」Bond假裝自己在考慮的樣子，接著說露出得瑟的笑容向對方宣布「我覺得在這段感情中，我才是先喜歡上你的人，Sir。」

「所以你的意思是？」Mallory的眼神露出了一絲光輝，冷靜的看著他的下屬。

「是的，Sir，我願意成為您的Sub，讓您成為我的Dom。」語畢，Bond直接捧起Mallory的臉龐飢渴的將自己的唇瓣貼上了上司乾澀的雙唇，過不了多久，他發現Mallory的技巧超乎他想像的好，將他推倒在沙發上更加激烈的回吻他。

Bond發現他在Mallory面前占了下風，當Mallory的雙手揉著他刺痛的臀部時，他只察覺到自己似乎做了個重大的決定。


	2. Chapter 2

當天晚上，Bond帶著疼痛卻意外輕鬆的身體回到了公寓，簡單的將一身疲憊洗淨，換上一如往常的低腰內褲後躺上了床鋪，每一次翻身時都小心翼翼的避開那仍泛著紅腫的臀部，Mallory雖然僅是用手掌懲罰他，卻意外的留下一股強烈的刺痛感，Mallory在他轉身離開辦公室後提醒了，「如果沒事的話，疼痛並不會持續太久。」

確實已經沒有當下如此熱辣的疼痛感，Bond將手掌探進了內褲內，由尾椎向下撫向那兩片微微刺痛的臀瓣，「M……現在真想聽見你的聲音，那低沉的聲線，命令的語句，讓人無法反抗的威嚴。」

Bond在沉靜的夜晚開始獨自回想著今天所發生的種種事情，腦中閃過的卻是Mallory捲起袖子的手臂，健壯且精實，湖綠色的虹膜，讓人不禁多看了幾眼，怒罵他時的嚴肅，以及撫摸他的溫柔。

想起那一掌一掌雙向的疼痛，他敢說Mallory的手掌絕對也紅得發疼，那種力道不可能對他自己沒有影響，加諸在彼此身上的疼痛將他們連繫在一起，回想起那場懲罰，他忍不住感受到自己的下體因此騷動異常。

Bond蹙起了自己淡金色的雙眉，帶有尷尬地握上那逐漸充血的陰莖，熱得發燙，手掌包覆住那柱狀物便開始上下來回套弄著，腦中此時此刻浮現的是Mallory將他壓在腿上懲罰的畫面，他上司的手掌充滿著力道，直接的觸碰讓他能夠感覺到那帶有溫度的刺痛，Bond手中進行的活塞運動越來越顯得激烈，在還未反應過來前便已先繳械投降，白濁的液體射上了自己的腹部，他並不避諱地大聲喘息著，感受高潮過後的餘韻，接著起身至浴室再次為自己洗淨一切不堪，今晚，他意外睡得非常好，無疑是因為內心的空缺得到了填滿。

早晨一道溫和的陽光從透明玻璃窗照射進來，灑在Bond裸露的身軀上，他輕輕揉著睡眼惺忪的雙眼，仍未完全清醒的腦中閃過昨天離開Mallory的辦公室前對方的叮囑，「明天一早，我希望能看見你已經去找Q報到並且做好任務後的例行檢查」。

當時Bond在心中有所盤算，自己的身體狀況他最清楚，目前除了Mallory所造成的疼痛以外，狀況應該不差，他為自己下了個"沒有必要去找Q報到的結論"，卻在一瞬間被Mallory那雙如鷹一般銳利的雙眼看穿，男人不預警的走向他的身旁，拇指以及食指往那紅腫發疼的臀肉重重的捏了一下，如同威脅一般的語氣說著，「Q是我的直屬部下，我很清楚能夠知道你是否有照實前往，若沒有，我想你應該知道會有什麼等著你，James。」

從回憶中回過神後，他輕搔過自己的後腦勺，「唉，還是去一趟。」金髮特工不情願的走進浴室盥洗並且刮去臉龐新長出的鬍鬚，右手抹過那乾淨的下巴他對著鏡中的自己揚起了笑容，準備就緒後，換了一身湛藍色的手工剪裁西裝，確認完配槍的狀況後插入了位在腰間的槍套內，推開了公寓大門，迎面而來一陣清爽的風，感受著那陣風拂過臉龐的舒適感，007隨著Tanner，MI6最為忠誠的幕僚長一同前往Q的軍需研究室。

「007。」

「Q。」

一如往常簡短的向彼此打了聲招呼，Bond忽然覺得Q自從最近換了辦公室後比起先前更加容易相處，甚至還會和他說一些不好笑的雙關語笑話，這實在很難想像與Skyfall事件時第一次見到的那個冷酷面無表情的軍需官是同一個人。

Bond在腦中盤算著是否有這機會以及成功率請Q協助他的任務，若要瞞過Mallory以及MI6的其他成員那必然是需要這個聰明的軍需官協助。  
「該死!」當Q將智慧血液注入Bond的手臂中後，他不小心喊了出聲，就算他沒看見也能想像此時身旁的青年嘴角肯定向上揚起，他絕對是故意趁自己不注意的時候將智能血液注入。

Q絲毫不在意Bond蹙起的眉頭，照著自己的步調解說著關於智能血液的相關訊息，「之後不管你位於任何地方，我們都可以輕易的藉由智能血液的運作追蹤你並且找到你，007」他指著螢幕上的數值繼續說「智慧血液的各項指數顯示亦能夠讓我們知道你的生存狀況。」

Bond剎那間覺得自己中了一個天大的圈套，智能血液並不像追蹤器一樣能夠取出，除非系統故障或停止運作，否則自己的一舉一動都會在MI6的監視下，他語氣有些不悅的詢問Q，「是M的意思？」。

「是的，M直接下達的命令，為了避免如同墨西哥的事件再次發生。」Q對Bond不悅的反應並不打算做任何回應，他僅是聽令行事。

Bond雖然已經答應成為Mallory的Sub，但還有一些事情他並未真正解決，他還沒有辦法讓自己完全的屬於Mallory，只要想到自己未來將隨時遭到MI6的密切監控，他便開始思考自己該怎麼逃脫這一切，此時能幫忙他的人，他很清楚無庸置疑的僅剩下Q而已。

他趁著Tanner未注意時，小聲的在Q耳邊說「幫我個忙，Q。」而這時他的軍需官瞪大了那雙綠色的雙眸，趕緊推託「抱歉，007，我還有房貸以及兩隻貓，若你出事，M肯定會知道是我在暗中協助你，到時候我會失去這份工作，而我並不樂見這件事情的發生，所以抱歉。」

Bond原以為Q已經解釋得足夠明白，正為失去最後一絲希望而懊惱時，Q提高了自己的音量，似乎是想讓在場的所有人都能夠聽見，「007，你知道的吧，智能血液系統現在仍在開發階段，接下來的24小時內……」Q發現Bond天藍色的雙眸正緊緊瞪著他時瞬間改口「48小時內，我們都還無法正確的追蹤到你的位置。」

Bond給了Q一個大大的微笑「謝了，Q，我會記得給你寄張明信片。」

Q抹過自己的臉龐，小聲的對著那一臉就是準備開始做些什麼的金髮特工說，「拜託，不要......」他開始後悔自己給Bond這個機會。

隔天一早Q進入研究室便發現原先要給009的原型車憑空蒸發，「該死的，我完了。」Q臉色發青的看著空蕩蕩的車庫，而009這時已經在樓上等著取車，該死的007總是如此肆意妄為。

幾乎不用思考，眾所皆知007毀滅一台高檔車的速度就有如他消失的速度一般迅速，當天晚上，Bond人已經在羅馬與那場神秘的會議中的其中一員進行了一場飛車追逐戰，價值300英鎊的銀灰色阿斯頓馬丁目前仍躺在台河中。

消息很快的便傳回Mallory那，MI6的首長正與各方領袖參與一場國際會議，從Tanner所傳給他的訊息中看見了那則新聞，平時總能沉住氣的男人差點氣得大罵，還好他隱忍住自己的憤怒，仔細的看著報導中所檢附的照片，絲毫不用懷疑正是Q的部門正在開發的那輛原型車，腦中閃過的念頭僅剩下，James Bond又再一次為自己以及MI6惹禍上身，目前特工的存留議題顯然已成為大英帝國那群有如鬣狗一般的官僚所拿出來討論的主要動議，若被他們所抓到這項問題，他一直以來為00部門所做的一切將成白工。

Mallory腦中快速的盤算該如何解決這項剛得到得棘手問題，一方面則對Bond這傢伙感到由衷無奈，「才剛屬於我，便馬上私下行動惹禍的James Bond，果然是一條不記教訓的大狗，等你回來看我怎麼懲罰你這個不聽話的傢伙。」仍在開會期間他卻已經無心參與那冗長又無意義的議題，手指在桌面上不耐的敲擊著。

會議結束的當下，Mallory馬上撥通電話給在研究室的Q向他確認Bond的所在地，他的聲音並不如以往沉穩，帶點莫名的焦躁。

「Yes,sir？」來電顯示為M，接通電話後Q能夠感覺到自己的手有些緊張的顫動著，看來肯定是為了007的事情，該死的007。

「Q，快告訴我007現在在倫敦。」Q馬上發現他的噩夢果真成真了，房貸還有兩隻貓，徹底完蛋了，再一次在心中咒罵007。

「稍等我一會,sir。」Q開啟了智能血液追蹤系統，發現007此刻正位於奧地利，慘了，真的慘了。

「Sir，007目前……正位於奧地利的山上。」他聲音有點顫抖的將這個消息轉達給他的上司。

「你最好在我回去之前把他帶回倫敦，否則我會讓你的蛋蛋和聖誕掛飾一起掛在聖誕樹上。」Mallory失去平時的高雅，對他怒吼威脅著。

「是的，Sir。」M切斷了通話，Q則開始準備自己的行囊，就算自己並不喜歡搭飛機，但為了自己的未來，他得將那個四處闖禍的007給抓回來，否則倒楣的便會是他自己。

Q在纜車的七號車廂內與坐在他正對面明顯不像是旅客的男人對望，躲避了那兩名跟蹤他的男人，終於在奧地利的山上找到了Bond。

「這是......」Q疑惑的看著Bond交給他分析的戒指，上頭印有類似章魚形狀的符號，顯然是某種組織的象徵。

「我不曉得，那是我從暗殺對象手中所取得的戒指。」Bond坦白的告訴他。

「Spectre。」進入房內一直保持沉默的女性開口，名叫Madeleine的女性是Mr.White留下的女兒，當知道組織名稱後，Q發現這組織對全世界的影響力十分的強大，他們想藉由位於政府部門內的暗樁，"C"作為「九眼」計畫的開端，M極力反對這個計畫，目前仍差一票便能通過，也難怪C極力想要廢除00部門，畢竟MI6將成為這計畫的最大阻礙，所有的一切串在一起終於開始有了些關聯性。

Q進而分析007所提供的戒指發現了，當年收養007的家庭中，身為007哥哥的男人，Franz Oberhauser，他並沒有與父親一同死於多年前的山難事件，當時所有人包含Bond都認為他已經死亡，但他仍然還活躍在陰影如同鬼魅一般的存在，近幾期恐怖攻擊與他似乎有些關連性，這背後簇擁一切的組織，Spectre的首腦極有可能是他。

「Q回去倫敦，M此刻肯定需要借助你的力量，其餘的我會繼續進行調查，然後幫我和他說一聲，抱歉，還有，我會回去的，一定會。」Bond送走了Q後開始與Madeleine繼續進一步的追蹤關於Mr.White所留下的線索，他還有重要的事情需要做個了解，等任務結束後，他才能回到倫敦，回到Mallory身邊，而那時Bond會做好一切心理準備面對他。

Q在臨走前語重心長的對他說，「007，你得找到Spectre的總部，我會回去向M好好說明的，我想他會理解你在做些什麼的。」Q拍了拍Bond的肩膀，向他道別後全速趕回倫敦，那裡也將會是另一個戰場。


	3. Chapter 3

離開奧地利過後，Q以最快的速度訂了回倫敦的機票，一回到MI6總部卻發現M並不在他的辦公室，問了MI6的探員們，他們並不曉得M去了哪，在與Mallory的秘書Moneypenny確認過男人的行程，Q奔跑在夜晚的倫敦街頭，寒風一陣陣的吹了過來，說真的他實在非常不擅長跑步，這也是他選擇內勤人員的其中一項原因，此時事關重大，為了早一步能夠找到M他還是強迫自己奔跑了起來，聽Moneypenny所言，若沒意外他的長官總會在那間餐廳，Rules，英國近百年的知名餐廳。

到達Rules時，門前的侍者上前詢問，Q與Moneypenny向對方解釋來意，順著推開了玻璃門，他們同時間看著M正若有所思的盯著自己面前空無一人的位置，看在兩位下屬的眼中，M無疑是為了00部門的未來，大英帝國的未來，以及那身處在外四處惹事的007在煩惱著。  
Q逕自走上前，原先將雙手撐在下巴思考的男人抬起了頭，有點意外的看著MI6的軍需官出現在這間餐廳，Q並不打算做過多解釋，直接破題向長官進行報告。

「Sir，007目前正處於北非，在地圖上顯示為一大片的沙漠空地，但由空照圖可以看到建築物，目前推測C正在極力說服推動的九眼計畫與某個名為"Spectre"的組織有很大的關聯性，007身處的位置正是那組織其中一個基地。」

Mallory的手指在下巴處婆娑著，思考了一會，刻意壓低的嗓音顯得有些低沉，他對著Q下達直接命令，「Q，把所有有關智能血液的資料都刪除掉，我們可以追蹤得到007，這代表，別人也可以，為了他的安全，我們現在唯一能做的就是，相信他。」

「是的，Sir。」接收到命令的Q看著Mallory，他的上司轉身並沒有留下其他指示便離開了Rules，耳邊傳來入口玻璃門關起清脆的風鈴聲。

倫敦的街頭正飄起綿長的細雨，M撐起了手中的黑傘，抬起頭看著沉靜的夜色心裡盤算著，James Bond，身為MI6最為優秀的一名特工卻總是為自己染上各種麻煩，他現在唯一能做得是穩定MI6內部，並且全心將心思放在終止九眼計畫，為此他得先阻止C這狡猾的傢伙。

Mallory的皮鞋鞋跟踩踏在稍淺的水窪中，濺起了水花沾上了他的西裝褲管，他並不介意自己的下身染上汙水，肩上的布料因漸大的雨勢而變得暗沉，目前他腦中僅有一個想法，那便是如何在背後，在倫敦，在私下，支持James Bond完成任務。

－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
北非，塵土隨著風吹過而飛揚著，明知這是個巨大的陷阱，卻仍往裡跳，這也是身為00級特工007的拿手絕活，他總是享受與死亡共舞的那股刺激感，他承認自己無法脫離這一切，就算他曾經想過離開MI6，但那也是好幾年前的事情，隨著Vesper的離去，也許自己並不適合和平的世界，危險終身將與他並行，他下了這個結論，這也是他身為特工的自覺。

一輛老舊的勞斯萊斯開向他們所待的驛站，他與Madeleine互相對視了彼此，坐進了車內，進入了Franz Oberhauser或者應該現在該稱對方為Ernst Stavro Blofeld的要塞，這一次007一如以往再一次遭到綁縛在椅子上動彈不得的窘境，Le Chiffre綁過他，Silva也綁過他，現在Blofeld依然對他做了同樣的事情，Bond不禁懷疑為何這群傢伙總喜歡將他綁縛在椅子上頭。

這場災難最後解救他的是Q送他的手錶，沒錯，正是那只Omega的錶。

回憶起那時他與Q在軍需研究室的對話，Bond陷入一陣沉思，「007有樣東西是留給你的。」當他初次進入到Q的研究室時，Q炫耀完那輛目前仍泡在台河中的阿斯頓馬丁後，交給了他一支錶。

「嗯？它有什麼功用？」Bond問著。

「它可以顯示時間。」Q正經的說，但Bond可以保證他心裡絕對正在偷笑。

「又是M的意思？」

「是的，他希望你能夠重視時間觀念。」

「但有件事情我要提醒你，007這支錶的鬧鈴，非常大聲。」

在他快要被Blofeld奪走視力前，他突然想起了Q的話，他躲過Blofeld的視線小心的將手錶拆了下來設定好，交給了向他靠近的Madeleine，就算他並不能夠確定那女孩在看過自己父親死亡前的錄影畫面後是否仍對他信任，但目前脫困的方式也僅剩下相信對方一途。

還好Madeleine仍站在他這一邊，Blofeld被手錶爆炸的衝擊瞬間彈了出去，整個基地在幾秒內燃起熊熊大火。

Bond趁著爆炸所帶來的轉機帶著Madeleine逃出了基地，直接駕駛著直升機回到了倫敦。

他和Madeleine在倫敦分開了，這種躲在陰影中，活在死亡邊緣的生活對Madeleine來說實在是太痛苦，她並不想一輩子待在這樣充滿心理壓力的世界，正如同她逃離了她的父親，這一次他選擇與Bond分開，他沒辦法繼續陪著Bond，而且在她心裡的某一處十分明白，Bond會與她待在一起僅僅是因為他答應了自己的父親，要保證她的安全，才會在這一路上照顧她，比起自己，她可以感受得到，Bond早已心有所屬，雖然她並不曉得對象是誰。

離開Madeleine後，Bond獨自一人去了MI6專屬的安全屋。

他憑藉著微弱的月光摸黑走進了那間老舊建築，一路順著階梯往上爬，走路了最上層的房間，月光這時悄悄從天窗透進了一絲光芒，屋內顯得不如想像般陰暗，Bond靠著窗邊觀察著四周動靜，時間分分秒秒流逝，他聽見了說話聲以及腳步聲，暫時確認來者何人，他躲進了暗處，隨時觀察著外頭狀況，直到他聽見了Mallory的聲音。

內心瞬間放鬆許多，他在這時聽見Mallory對著身旁的人說著「這是個安全的地方。」，Bond靜靜的揚起了嘴角，沒錯，這裡足夠安全，Sir。

Mallory推開沾染厚重灰塵的門，以對方身為陸軍上校的經驗一瞬間便發現屋內除了他之外還有其他人，他平靜的將手掌覆在腰間的配槍上頭，準備掏槍得那瞬間，Bond緩緩走至月光下。

Mallory看見他的特工那頭金髮在月光下顯得燦爛，不發一語，原先Bond以為他的長官愣住了，卻沒想到下一秒面前的男人快部走上前，緊緊摟住他的身子，這舉動讓Bond有些意外，他從來沒想過他的長官會出現如此......親密?的舉動，他看見跟在後方的Q以及Moneypenny見狀自行迴避退出了門外，Bond在這時才有所回應似的伸出雙臂回抱著比他還高一些的Mallory。

「Sir，我回來了，但我還沒將所有事情處理完，非常抱歉，讓您擔心。」Bond閉上了雙眼靠在Mallory的胸口小聲的說著，而他的長官此時僅是沉默的抱著他未多做回應，沉浸在寂靜的氛圍過了將近一分鐘，Mallory鬆開了摟著Bond的雙手，他的特工理了理自己身上的西裝，雙手交叉環抱於胸前看著他的上司。

那雙湖綠色的雙眸因夜色顯得幽暗，男人無奈的嘆了一口氣後說，「等這件事情結束後，我想我們會有一筆帳要算，James，現在，你知道我有多想把你壓在這張木桌上狠狠揍一頓？」Mallory威脅著金髮特工，被威脅的男人卻在此刻感覺到自己全身炙熱且興奮，他上司那帶有威嚴的英國嗓音果然是他所渴望的。

「Yes,sir.」為了掩蓋自己的興奮，Bond選擇最為簡短的回應。

「如果不是現在還有任務要執行，我會讓你趴在這張木桌上，然後脫下你的褲子，讓你那圓渾的屁股裸露在我面前，接著抽出我身上的皮帶，惡狠狠的抽打你的屁股，我知道你受過拷問訓練，但我相信，我還是有辦法讓你痛得叫出來，向我求饒，James，若你不相信的話可以試試。」Mallory用著一口優雅的英國嗓音說著這段略帶恐嚇的話語，並且發現Bond隨著他講完這段話之後不自覺的將那雙天藍色的雙眼直盯著他腰間上的皮帶瞧，很好，這傢伙看來正在渴望，Mallory忍不住在內心笑了。

「該走了，James，我們得去阻止C展開他所密謀策畫的九眼計畫，若再拖下去恐怕會來不及。」Mallory打斷了Bond的思緒，領著他的特工們往C的辦公室前進，他與Bond共乘一輛車，Q與Moneypenny則駕駛著另一輛車跟隨在後方。

行駛於道路中，一路Bond僅是不發一語坐在副駕駛的位置，有時能夠感覺到他帶點彆扭的想說些什麼，卻又總在話到嘴邊時收回，直到第三次欲言又止的嘆了個氣，他終於還是忍不住向他的長官提問，「Sir，您生氣嗎？」

Mallory專注的看向前方道路，並沒有多加思索便回應他「是的，你真的讓我十分的憤怒，James，但也多虧你，我們可以發現Spectre以及C正在籌畫的陰謀，我想你的行動是有意義的，這點我不可否認。」

「謝謝您的諒解，Sir。」兩人再一次的陷入沉默，氣氛有些詭譎，Mallory則將思緒專注於眼前的路況，此時，側邊有一輛高速行駛中的車輛朝著他們的車身直直衝撞過來，一瞬間他們倆因撞擊力道的衝擊暫時失去了意識，Bond遭到兩名壯漢綑綁至另一輛車，Mallory趁著此時恢復意識，在敵人還未注意到他前逃離了現場，俊俏的臉龐以及頭部被破碎的玻璃刮傷，有些細小的傷口，但並無大礙，他看著綁走Bond的車從自己的視線慢慢駛離。

就算Mallory此時內心十分想在後方追蹤那輛車，進而解救他的特工，但他知道必須公私分明，此時僅能相信Bond能夠自行脫身，其餘的一切將以大局為重，去他的正直思想，但Mallory仍然選擇相信他的特工。

Mallory在路中攔截原先跟在他們車後的Q以及Moneypenny，稍早之前他們反應快速的見狀況不對先行轉向逃跑，此時繞回案發現場將Mallory接走，早C一步進了他的辦公室，阻止了九眼計畫。

另一個戰場，Blofeld為Bond準備了一系列設計好的遊戲，Bond在被綁架上車後不久已恢復了意識，沿途等待著車輛將他帶到Blofeld的遊戲場，下車的那一瞬間，特工便將剛剛綁架他的兩位壯漢給收拾掉，而手中的繩子更是輕而易舉用力扯開，他是故意讓自己往陷阱裡面走，至少這樣可以省去自己去尋找Blofeld的下落。

他沿著牆上所指示的路線走在廢墟中，寂靜的廢墟時不時傳來風吹過的聲響，除此之外並沒有聽見其他聲音，沿途他看見牆上噴漆噴著自己的名字，這感覺有點微妙，但很像Blofeld的遊戲風格，他總是喜歡搞些小花招。

接著開始出現的是Bond的照片被貼在標靶上，此外還有這幾年來他所遇過的敵人照片也一一展示在眼前，更別提那些他所愛過的人們，當然也一個不漏的出現在照片內，他不禁讚嘆Blofeld實在是非常的用心準備這場地。

在廢墟的頂端，他看見了Blofeld，但那狡猾的傢伙躲在強化玻璃背後，在這時他得知了Madeleine被綁架的消息，沿著來的路上他一路喊著那女人的名字，總算在一間暗室中找到雙手雙腳被綁住的Madeleine，救了同樣被綁走的Madeleine後，Bond一路駕駛著快艇追逐著Blofeld的直升機。

MI6最為優秀的特工007以精準的射擊能力將Blofeld的直升機射了下來，Mallory也在阻止C之後趕到了現場，看著Bond與Blofeld進行最後的對話，他的特工選擇了"不殺"，他果然沒有看錯Bond，身為特工他有能力選擇自己所認為正確的選擇，在殺與不殺之間自行判斷。

Bond將受傷無法動彈的Blofeld交給了他的長官，逕自帶著Madeleine離開了。

「James，我沒辦法和你過這樣的生活，你知道的，我明天就想坐飛機回奧地利的山上，能麻煩你送我最後一程？」Madeleine輕輕的給了他一個擁抱。

「當然，我答應過你的父親，之後我相信你自己也能好好照顧好自己，保重了。」  
隔天他向Ｑ拿回了他原本被分解的車，載著Madeleine去了機場。


End file.
